Dr Spidey!
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: What happens when Peter's team and Aunt May all get sick, leaving Peter of take care of them? (Takes place while the Ultimate Team is still bunking at the Parkers) (One-Shot)


**Hey Guys! So this is my second Ultimate Spider-Man story ever.**

 **And I wrote it like a year ago, so sorry if it stinks. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. =)**

* * *

Peter's POV

I woke up to my Spidey Sense banging like a gong.

I jumped onto the ceiling, trying to blink away my groggyness.

Then I heard a loud, "Ah-CHOO!"

I was fully awake now. I saw Sam sneeze right were I had been, not bothering to cover his mouth.

He sneezed several more times. Then I heard Luke coughing and moaning, and Danny, sneezing and coughing. And dew to my enhanced hearing, I could hear Ava, sneezing and Aunt May coughing.

Nononononononononono. I hopped out the window and onto the roof, still in my Pajamas. Nooo! This could NOT be happening! The whole year I've had my spider powers I had been able to avoid getting sick. (Well, Mostly.) "Ugh….Nooooo." I groaned. Today was Saturday, so I wouldn't be able to use school as an escape. So sooner or later I'd have to help them. I sighed crawling back in the window. I got dressed, and surveyed the situation.

I had been sleeping in the bed, but I saw after I got out, Sam had gotton in, curled around his blanket and snuggling with his pillow, snoring because of how congested he was. I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the bedroom down the hall to Aunt May's bedroom and knocked.

"Come in." Came her voice, sounding stuffed up. "Are you alright Aunt May? I was uh, walking down the hall and heard you sneezing." I said walking over to where she was sitting in bed.

"Oh, *cough* I'll be fine, just a-a-A-CHOO! A cold." She said blowing her nose.

"Here, I'll go get breakfast."

"What?! No! Aunt May, you stay in bed, I'll get breakfast."

"Well, if you're sure-" "Positive. You just rest."

"Alright." She said. I went down stairs,

I pulled out what looked like pancake mix. I followed the directions, mixing, the ingredients, then,

After it was mixed, I went up to my room. Everyone was awake. "Good to see you guys are awake! Pancake will be ready soon!" I said poking my head in. All I got in reply was a bunch of mumbled responses. I went down and found a pan and poured the right amount in. I went to flip it but it just went flying out of the pan. Using my super human reflexes, I moved the pan to catch it before it hit the floor. And it landed on the side I had been trying to flip it to. I sighed in relief.

Then My Spidey Sense went off. I back flipped over the island counter, and landed on the floor in a crouch position, the pancakes still sizzling on the stove. I looked around, I didn't see anything, I quickly ran up stairs to check on the others, The were just moaning in bed, they were fine. I ran to check on Aunt May. She was alright too. The only one left was Ava. I bolted down to the basement.

* * *

I jumped down all the basement stairs, and landed on the ground in a crouch.

I scanned the room for Ava, then my Spidey sense went off I looked up in time to have a claw in my face. I yelped as the claw came in contact with my face. I was flipped onto my stomach and a claw was by my face again.

"Web Head! Did you get me sick?!" Ava yelled fiercely.

"Woah, Nice kitty!" I quipped, trying (and failing) to get up.

"Answer the question!" She yelled.

"No! I didn't! Everyone else is sick too! Even Aunt May! It must be going around!" I said in a pleading voice, as if silently asking her to not turn me into shishkabobs.

"Hey, I'm making Pancakes! Don't want them to burn, so, if you could let me go…"

I said nervously.

She growled crossing her arms and laying on her bed.

I sighed in relief and went to finish breakfast. Man that girl is cranky when she's sick!

I finished the pancakes, and MAY have been flipping them all over the room, and catching them acrobatically and catching them with webs, but I mean, a Spider's gotta have SOME fun right?

I quickly distributed them to everyone in their rooms, then plopped down on the couch and ate mine.

Well, started to any way…I lifted the fork to my mouth and heard, "Peter!" I quickly ran up stair and burst in Aunt May's bedroom. "Yes Aunt May?" I asked.

"Could you *cough* get me some berries to go with this? If it's not to much trouble-"

"It's fine Aunt May. I'll go get it now." I said smiling.

I was about to go down the stair when I heard a "Parker!"

I rolled my eyes and went into my bedroom opening the door, "Yes Sam?" I asked somewhat annoyed. "These don't have enough syrup on them." He whined.

"Fiiiiine Sam." I said rolling my eyes again, taking the plate, and I was about to walk out the door when I heard- "Hey Pete, can I have some more?" Luke asked. "Sure Luke." I said taking his plate in my other hand. I was about to walk out the room again when- "and some tissues."

"Alright Danny, tissues, got it."

"And some cough syrup."

"And my 3DS."

"And my lime oil defuser."

"And add some whip cream on my pancakes."

"I think I'll have some more pancakes too."

"And can you get me some orange juice?"

"Me too! And a blanket.

"I would also care for some orange juice and a blanket, and some extra pillows would be nice too."

"Oh yeah!"

"yeah that'd be nice."

"K thanks Peter!"

I groaned, and went to get the stuff.

I poured 3 orange juices, and got Luke 2 more pancakes. Got Danny 2 more pancakes, Then I got extra syrup on Sam's pancakes,

And I put some whip cream on them. Then I got a bottle of cough syrup and got 3 medicine cups and put the right amount in. Then I got Danny's Defuser and filled it with water, I put 5 drops of the lime oil in it, then I got 3 extra blankets, and 3 extra pillows. Bye the time I got all this it was about 20 minutes later. I brought them they're stuff and was about to leave when Sam said,

"Hey! You didn't get my 3ds! And can I have apple juice instead."

"K." I went and got the 3ds and poured some apple juice, when Aunt May called.

"Peter!" I went up stairs again to her. "Yes Aunt May?"

"Could you get the berries please?" "Sorry, got side tracked. I'll got get them Aunt May.

"Thank you Peter." I put the berries in a bowl and brought them to her. And when I was leaving the room I hear Sam yelling. "Peter! What's taking so long?" He whined. "I'm getting it Bucket Head."

I said, "Could I also have apple juice?" I sighed. "Alright Danny."

I got Danny more apple juice and was about to bring them up when Ava yelled up to me.

"Peter!"

I ran down the stairs to Ava "Yes?"

"I need, another pillow and blanket, grape juice, more pancakes, berries, and cough syrup."

"Alright." I sighed. I got Ava's stuff ready, But the boys called me.

I remembered I hadn't brought them they're stuff yet. I ran it up to them.

Then Ava called me, and I had to make 2 trips to get her all of her stuff.

When I went to re-heat my pancakes, Aunt May called me.

"Peter, could you fold the laundry, and the do dishes please?" She asked.

"K Aunt May." I cleaned up the dishes, and unloaded, then loaded the dishwasher, after that I got the clothes out of the dryer and put them on the couch, put the clothes from the washing machine to the dryer, and put a new load in the washing machine. Then I went to the couch where I had dumped the clean clothes, and folded them, distributing them throughout the house. I plopped down on the couch exhausted and hungry. I should go get my pancakes…"Peeeeeeteeeeeer!" I groaned dragging my feet up the stairs. "Whaaaaaat?" I asked Sam. Who had (yet again) called me.

"What's for lunch?" He asked. "Ugh, I don't know Bucket-Head. What do you WANT for lunch?"

I asked sarcastically. "Chicken Noodle soup. My throat hurts." He whined.

*freeze* Man do I wanna just tell him to make his own lunch..*sigh* but alas I'm the one who invited them to stay here, so now they're all my responsibility. Man sometimes being mature and responsible sucks. *unfreeze*

I sighed and went to make the soup.

By the time I had made the soup, dished it out, gotten all their other needs taken care of, and found my cold pancakes, and threw them away, I was exhausted. I ate some soup, and crashed on the couch, now that it was like, 10 at night.

* * *

3rd Person

The Next Day…

Everyone came down the stairs.

Luke yawned saying he was so glad that that cold was gone.

Ava came up, and in new clothes, "Yup, I feel so much better now that I've showered. I can't stand being sick." She mumbled after.

Sam came down next. "Oh, Yeah, Nova's back guys! I have some video games to catch on." He said, "But first, who wants Samcakes?"

"I would like some Samcakes." Danny said coming down.

Next Aunt May came down. "Oh, Hello! Good to see you all up" She said smiling, coming in.

"Hey Where's Parker?" Sam asked.

"If we were all sick in his room where'd he sleep?" Luke asked. They looked around for him, and within a few minutes Ava, called them, saying he was on the couch. They all came in.

Peter groaned, opening his eyes.

He had a headache, his nose was stuffed up, his throat was sore, and he just felt Blah.

He groaned again, looking up to see his Aunt and his team, standing around him.

Aunt May sat beside him, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, Peter. You have a fever. Come on. Up to bed." She said.

They changed the sheets on the bed. And made Peter some soup.

He smiled. 'It's good to know my friends are here to take care of me.' he thought as he fell asleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Aww, Poor Peter. He gets sick after taking care of everyone else.  
**

 **Oh well. At least they all take care of him in return. =P I got the idea**

 **for this while all my siblings were sick, and the cold has been going**

 **around again so I figured it was a good time to post it. soo yeah.**

 **Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this, and feel free to review or PM me anytime!**

 **Be expecting more stories soon! Bye, Love ya'll!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
